


Wet From Her Hands

by BridgetMcKennitt



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Lydia, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bring Back The Porn Challenge, F/F, Fisting, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Cora, References to Breeding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 17:31:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2237487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgetMcKennitt/pseuds/BridgetMcKennitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia loved helping Cora through her heat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wet From Her Hands

Her phone chirped that she had a text message and Lydia checked to see who it was from.

_Get over here. I'm in heat.  
-Cora_

Lydia couldn't help but smirk at the text. Cora was the type of omega who didn't want to deal with her heats alone and Lydia was the type of alpha who enjoyed helping omegas through their heats. It was the reason why they both signed up on Kalismatch.com and found each other compatible for their needs. After meeting each other, they came to realize that Cora's brother was friends with Lydia's friends.

Lydia saved her report and shut down her computer. It wouldn't take her more than ten minutes to drive to Cora's apartment. She clocked out from work and hurried to her car. Just knowing that Cora was in heat gave her a spring in her step. She was going to get to Cora faster than ten minutes.

Eight minutes later, Lydia was using her key to enter Cora's apartment and was hit by a heavy blast of Cora's pheromones. She shut the door and strode towards the bedroom. Cora was already there, naked and glistening from sweat, with a glare in her eyes.

"What took you so long!" she shouted as Lydia came closer.

"I was at work." Lydia began stripping off her business suit. "You're just as stubborn and impatient as your brother."

Cora rolled her eyes and pulled Lydia into bed with her. "Shut up about my brother. He's an idiot and you're here to fuck me. Stupid alphas, the lot of you."

This time it was Lydia's turn to roll her eyes as she gathered Cora in her arms. "You know very well I'm a genius and I know how to make your body sing as if you were a banshee like I am." Lydia curled her palm around one of Cora's breasts. "You've barely even started your heat so calm down and let me concentrate on you."

Cora flashed her fangs before raising her chin and baring her throat. Lydia pressed her lips against Cora's throat in a gentle kiss. Now that Cora was a little calmer, she could help her through her heat.

Lydia lifted her head to capture Cora's lips in a kiss, keeping it gentle and calm instead of raising Cora's passion to some out of control degree. While Cora was distracted by their kissing, Lydia slipped three of her fingers into her pussy.

Cora made a startled noise against Lydia's lips and Lydia straddled Cora's thigh to rub her clit against her, continuing to fingerfuck Cora. Her own clit felt swollen and the urge to fuck Cora until she was covered in Lydia's juices rose within her.

Lydia pressed Cora down into the bed, breaking the kiss to smile down at her. She didn't stop thrusting her fingers and Cora squirmed under her attention.

"What?" Cora asked, snarling at the end of the word. Her eyes were turning gold like she couldn't keep her werewolf nature at bay.

"I'm going to _cover_ you with my juices, Cora. You're going to be dripping me for days." Lydia smirked as she used her thumb to brush against Cora's clit. "Isn't that what you want from your heat? I could get you pregnant."

Cora snorted as she rocked up to both take in more of Lydia's fingers, incidentally letting her thigh rock more against Lydia's clit. Cora couldn't help but greedily take what she wanted, no matter what Lydia said. It was what Lydia liked so much about her.

"You could if I wasn't on birth control." Cora lifted her hips again. "Fill me so full until I was swollen with your babies. Would you like that, Lydia? I know you do."

Lydia tilted her head for a moment as if she was thinking about it before shaking her head. If she was going to impregnate Cora someday, and she was, it was going to be on her own terms. They'd be living together at least and Lydia would be making more money than she was currently. There would be no accidental babies.

"Stop trying to rile me up. You know that won't work." Lydia added a fourth finger inside of Cora to rile her up instead. "I'm not that sort of alpha. I can retain my logic while I'm fucking you through your heat."

Cora squirmed under her and the movement brushed Cora's thigh against Lydia's clit, making Lydia hiss. "Yeah, and what if I want you to go a little wild on me? Sometimes an omega just wants her alpha to go wild on them because she knows she's safe in their hands." Her gaze hardened. "If that means I have to appeal to your alpha instincts of breeding me to get what I want, then I'm going to do it."

Hearing Cora say that made Lydia fuck her a little harder, twisting her fingers with every other thrust. This started because Cora needed an alpha for her heats, but Lydia was genuinely fond of Cora. They went out on dates and their family and friends were friends with each other. Lydia would call Cora her girlfriend if the word didn't make Cora roll her eyes and say the word "Alpha," sarcastically.

"Oh, Cora." Lydia bent her head to rub their noses together. "You only had to ask me and I would have done it with pleasure. We've been together for two years now. If you need me to fuck you like some wild alpha brute, I will. But first, I'm going to come all over you. That way, when you come, you'll be covered in me."

Judging by the way Cora's eyes lit up and her pussy clenched around Lydia's fingers, Lydia knew it was a good plan. Lydia kissed Cora once more, deepening the kiss as she rubbed her clit harder against Cora's thigh. She was going to get herself off fast before making Cora come. It wasn't about her own pleasure so she didn't care that a couple of minutes later, she was groaning and gushing all over Cora's thigh.

Lydia dipped her tongue into Cora's mouth as she continued to rub herself on Cora, trying to get as much of her juices on Cora's skin as possible. She pulled away to sit back on her heels and gazed down at Cora to look at her handy work.

"You look beautiful," she said.

Cora ran her hands through Lydia's juices to spread it across her body, coating herself further. "I think you should put your fist in me. I'd like that a lot."

Lydia wanted that as well. Even if she couldn't get Cora pregnant during this heat of hers, it still made Lydia's insides twist in a pleasant manner knowing that there was a _chance_ she could. Birth control was never a hundred percent. She wasn't some knothead alpha who gave into their baser instincts, never that, but there was still parts of her that loved the thought of making Cora hers in such a way.

Someday.

Lydia clenched her hand into a fist before opening it as she winked at Cora. She made sure her hand was covered in her own juices by running her palm along Cora's stomach before she crawled on top of Cora. Then she inserted her fingers slowly into Cora's pussy once more, stretching Cora wide enough to take her fist. Cora writhed under her, making soft moaning noises as Lydia continued to work her entire hand into her.

When she got her hand inside, Lydia curled it into a fist and began an easy thrusting. If Cora hadn't been on birth control, this would certainly get her pregnant. Someday, when they were planning on having a baby, Lydia would feed copious amounts of her come into Cora until she leaked it for days. For now, Lydia could dream about it while fucking Cora until Cora forgot her own name.

Lydia kissed Cora and fisted her until Cora screamed against her lips. There were two days left of Cora's heat and Lydia was going to make good use of every second of it.


End file.
